thelivingshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Dragon
Jade Dragon Synopsis Crime began with the Jade Dragon, which Prince Tsai Hsun brought to America long ago. When an importer's assistant purchased the jewel in San Francisco's Chinatown, death occurred to the shop owner shortly afterward by an assassin's hand. And now the assistant's life was in danger too. The Shadow becomes involved with the case and with the help of G-Man Vic Marquette, the two uncover a jade smuggling racket. Jade Dragon Characters Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Burbank :* Chance LeBrue :* Cliff Marsland :* Clyde Burke :* Harry Vincent :* Hawkeye :* Myra Reldon (also disguised as "Ming Dwan") Villains: * Jonathan Gilmar (an importer of Oriental art; dies) * Sangu (Gilmar's servant; dies) * Taka Takara (a hired assassin; dies) * The "Old One" (an elder who pretends to be Chung Sung; captured) * Ambridge (captured) * Artemus Kremp (a dealer of Chinese antiques; dies) Other Characters: * Vic Marquette * Gloria Brent (Jonathan Gilmar's assistant) * Chung Sung (owns a jade mine in Stocton) * Police Lieutenant Wade * Janius Amwent * Koon Wan (a store owner; dies) Locations: * San Francisco's Chinatown :* Coffee Joe's :* Gray Star Shipping Company :* Hangman's Alley :* Hotel Sonora :* The Three Pagodas (a restaurant) * Stockton hills Items: * Prince Tsai Hsun's Jade Dragon Vehicles: * House of Ghosts Synopsis Stanbridge Manor was haunted, but whether by real ghosts or by humans was the question, and The Shadow had the aid of Joe Dunninger, world's greatest "ghost-breaker," in this battle against supernatural crime. House of Ghosts Characters Featured Characters: * The Shadow Supporting Characters: * The Shadow's Agents: :* Clyde Burke :* Margo Lane Villains: * Roger Stanbridge (dies) * Carl Dorthan (an embezzler) * Harvey Crispin (an embezzler) * Wallace Freer (an embezzler) * Ralph Putney (an embezzler) * Wiggam (Gustave's housekeeper; dies) Other Characters: * Joseph Dunninger (a psychic investigator) * Gustave Stanbridge (dies) * Jennifer Stanbridge (Gustave's sister) * Donald Stanbridge (Gustave's brother) * Dr. Torrance * Hector Locations: * New York City :* Cobalt Club * Coledale :* Stanbridge Manor Items: * "Devil's Whisper" (explosive paste) * The Shadow's rubber suction cups Vehicles: * Notes * Both titles in a single volume: Jade Dragon & House of Ghosts. * Jade Dragon is reprinted from . * House of Ghosts is reprinted from . * There is also a limited edition of 300 copies signed by the author as Walter B. Gibson and Maxwell Grant. Trivia * Error: The copyright page states it is reprinting The Shadow story "Jade Dragon" from 1942. However, as mentioned in Walter B. Gibson's introduction, this volume is actually reprinting the September 1948 story of "Jade Dragon." The 1942 title is "The Jade Dragon." * Joseph Dunninger, who appears in "House of Ghost," was one of the most famous and proficient mentalists of all time. He was also a life-long friend to author Walter B. Gibson. Category:Steve Marchesi/Cover Artist Category:Walter B. Gibson/Writer Category:1981, November Category:Kent Allard (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Chance LeBrue (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cliff Marsland (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Clyde Burke (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Harry Vincent (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Hawkeye (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Myra Reldon (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Vic Marquette (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Margo Lane (Street & Smith)/Appearances Category:Cobalt Club/Appearances Category:California/Appearances